


Ofermod

by pqlaertes



Category: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pqlaertes/pseuds/pqlaertes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after His Way, Odo still can't quite trust in his own good fortune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ofermod

 

                      I

I have watched your shape for years  
\-- standing in my office door --  
less fragile than it first appears.

In time the image glows and clears  
throughout our friendship, and before.  
I have watched your shape for years.

Kira, you know I have no tears  
though I once wanted to weep for  
my heart -- less cold than it appears.

I thought you might have seen my fears  
and simply chosen to ignore  
that I have watched your shape for years.

Around our kiss the station cheers  
and I can only hold, explore.  
My secret's out, so it appears.

With every kiss the ending nears  
but I wouldn't dare to ask for more.  
I have watched your shape for years --  
far subtler than it first appears.

 

                   II

Kira, you know I have my pride  
and we should take this kiss inside . . .  
Well, let the Promenade have its fun,  
time enough for pride when this is done.

These are the reports I ought to be filing  
but you knock them all off the desk and, smiling,  
show me how easily two become one.  
Time enough for files when this is done.

I have waited seven years too long  
to remember now how often I have been wrong;  
let me imagine that at last I've won.  
Time enough for truth when this is done.

All shapes formed must melt away  
and you will tire of me one day.  
Then I'll remember that ended is best unbegun.  
Well, time enough for that when this is done.

 

=1999=


End file.
